Puppet
by foolycoolyshippo
Summary: In 1946 New York a girl whose life is filled with sadness suddenly changes. What happens? Who is the girl? read to find out
1. The girl

I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters. So please do not sue me. Also I do not own the movie Lili which this stories plot is basically based on. Great movie check it out if you like this story.  
  
Puppet  
  
New York 1946 A girl is walking through the streets carrying the only things she can call her own a suitcase filled to bursting with clothes and a few more personal items. The girl is dressed in a simple blue sundress and a straw hat that has seen better days. The girl looks to be around 16 years old and carries an aura of sorrow to deep for someone her age. 'I am all alone. They are all gone dad, grandpa, and Souta all went to the war and were lost. Then Mamma my poor Mamma just stopped fighting her sorrow and died of a broken heart. Leaving me alone all alone.' She stops at a fruit stand eying the delicious looking apples. „How much does an apple cost? " The vendor replied „twenty cents"The girl opened her pouch and frowned she thanked the man and began walking away. Little did she now she was been watched. A group of men who were standing on the other side of the street had seen the exchange. „Hmm that is sad. A beautiful girl like her shouldn't have to go without"said a scruffy looking male. „Kouga you obviously have not seen a beautiful girl recently that girl is not beautiful but she is interesting. "What do you think Sesshomaru? "„Feh what does it matter what I think we both now you will go and try to sweep the unsuspecting child off her feet" „Hehehe you know me to well my friend' be back shortly. He crosses the street and stops in front of the girl's path. She stops looking a little frightened. A male who appears to be in his in his early twenties is now standing in front of her. He is quite beautiful with his long white hair and almost gold eyes. His bright red shirt clashes almost pleasantly with his white hair and Khaki pants. During all of the girls silent musings Inuyasha pulls a flower from thin air and gives it to the girl „What's your name young Miss?"The girl who is sniffing the rose looks up at the man „Kagome"  
  
Okay guys this is my first piece so let me know if you like it. If noone does then I will give it up. Thanks foolycoolyshippo. 


	2. KaGoMe

I don't own Inuyasha or the movie Lili so please don't sue me.  
  
Puppet Ch 2 Ka-Go-Me  
  
"Kagome eh? That's a very nice name for a very pretty girl. My names Inuyasha." "Umm it's Nice to meet you." Oh god I cant believe I am talking to stranger. A strange and attractive man. Oh crap I think I am blushing. 'Inuyasha thinks....hehe this one will be easy she is already blushing' "Hey dogface leave the poor girl alone she is turning as red as an apple!' yelled Kouga as he and Sesshomaru crossed the street. 'This last comment made Kagome's stomach growl causing her to blush even more if that was possible. "Sigh I guess I will have to introduce you to my companions now sigh I had hoped to keep you all to myself" 'Nope she could get redder' The loud one is Kouga. "Hello" Kagome looked at the one called Kouga he had shoulder length dark black hair that was tied back with a leather strap and bright blue eyes. He looked like he was around Inuyasha's age. His looks combined with his outfit of an old green army jacket and scruffy looking Kahkis. Made him have the cute I just rolled out of bed look. Everything about this Kouga character seemed messy and wild but it fit him. "Hello Kouga nice to meet you" "Pleasures all mine miss" "Please just call me Kagome" "Whatever you would like. So what..." Inuyasha by this time was tired of the lack of attention "Ahem Kagome!" "Huh oh what is it Inuyasha" I just wanted to introduce you to my other companion before Kouga got you to distracted. "Oh I am sorry. Please do go on" "Very well then Kagome this is Sesshomaru" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru he was very attractive she had to admit. He had long almost silver hair that reached way bellow his shoulders and deep gold eyes that looked as cold as the metal they resembled. He wore a pair of light gray pants and a blue sweater with a yellow colored shirt underneath. He was beautiful hell they all were but he just seemed to radiate a cold aura He confirmed her suspicions with his next words" "Girl what are you doing running around the streets of New York with out any money and a suitcase in tow? Are you running away from home? At first she was startled and then she got angry. "My name is Kagome! Not girl." "Feh Fine Ka-Go-Me answer my question what is a young child doing on the streets?" "I am not a child I am 16 years old and I am not running away from home. I have no home its gone they are all gone. They are all dead and I am alone." At this point Kagome starts to breakdown and cry 'Don't cry he is not worth your tears. He is just a jerk. Just walk away Kagome gets us away from this man' "God Sesshomaru way to be a jerk gezze you made her cry" yelled Kouga. "Feh how the hell was I supposed to know" Inuyasha just shakes his head "Sesshomaru you definitely need some lessons in how to talk to women." "Shut up you bastard I wouldn't take any of your advice on women." "Suit yourself but..." "Hey guys" said Kouga "But what inu!" growled Sesshomaru "GUYS!" yelled Kouga "WHAT!" they both yelled at Kouga "The girl I mean Kagome is gone!"  
  
Awwww thanks to all of my reviewers especially shadow-demon961 and inuyasha- lover4e. Oh um so you guys umm know and don't get mad at me this is a kag/sess mainly cause if you now the movie then it just has to be not to mention I like going against the norms. I hope I don't lose any reviewers cause of this. Anyways hope you enjoyed and please review if you did. 


	3. Circus

Kay you know the deal I don't own Inuyasha or Lilli. So don't sue me.  
  
Puppet  
  
Circus  
  
"What!'' screeched inuyasha "Where did she go?"  
  
"How the hell should I know you two were arguing then the I turned to see if Kagome has stopped crying and she wasn't there"  
  
"Damn Sesshomaru this is all your fault."  
  
"Shut up Inu this is not the time for your petty words we need to find the girl."snapped Sesshomaru  
  
"Yeah fine lets split up there is no telling where she could have gone. Will meet back at the circus at two one way or another."  
  
"Okay see you latter ' Kouga calls as he runs off.  
  
As Sesshomaru begins to walk away Inuyasha says "Don't scare of the girl if you find her. I think she is hurting enough on her own without any help from you." This earns him a cold glare form Sesshomaru before the man turns and begins his search.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome is crying in an alleyway.' Stop crying you stupid girl . Crying will get you nowhere Get Up! You have to find a job and some shelter before night comes so get a hold of yourself'  
  
Finally her tears stopped not because she willed them to but because she realized her tears would not bring back her old life as much as she wished it would.  
  
She looked at the flower she had received from Inuyasha and threaded it through her hat giving it's worn down look a new life. She got up and began to walk out of the alley way with her straw hat and suitcase in her hands.  
  
She was looking down not caring where her feet took her when she bumped into something hard. She felt herself sway but a hand grabbed her shoulder and stabilized her.  
  
"Better be more careful Kagome"  
  
Kagome gasped 'no it couldn't be' she slowly looked up 'yep it was the jerk Sesshomaru '  
  
"Before you say anything let me apologize for my previous actions."  
  
He bent down and retrieved Kagome's hat which had been dropped in their collision he felt himself growling internally at seeing the flower before he handed the hat to her.  
  
"It was not my intentions to hurt your feelings. Please except my humble apologies"  
  
'well thought Kagome that had to be one of the least emotional apologies I have ever heard'  
  
"I will accept your apology. Now if you will excuse I have things to do" then of course because Kagome's day couldn't get any better her stomach growled an angry protest.  
  
Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the noise and the blush that colored the girls checks shortly after. "Kagome come with me." ordered Sesshomaru  
  
"What ? Why should I?"  
  
Don't question me just come"  
  
"Fine" Kagome followed behind Sesshomaru that's when she noticed it. Sesshomaru had a limp and not a little one it looked as though every step he took was beyond painful for his right leg. His movements with the limb were stiff and uncomfortable. Kagome began to daydream about what had caused the limp.  
  
The next thing she knew there was an apple mere inches from her face. While she had been daydreaming they had made it back to the fruit stand she had previously been at. She took the offered apple and began to eat it.  
  
Kouga came running from around the corner and stopped when he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey Kagome sorry about the jerk there he tends to be a bit of a stick in the mud."  
  
"It's okay Kouga Sesshomaru apologized to me."  
  
"Really well consider yourself one of the chosen that does not happen often. Anyway I ran into Inuyasha he has already headed back to the circus and he told me to find you Sesshomaru. He said that if we found the girl we should ask her if she wanted to come back to the circus. So since you found her I will ask. Kagome would you like to go back with us to the circus I am sure we could find a job for you?  
  
"Uh sure I was actually looking for a job."  
  
Kouga smiled impossibly large" Great well lets head back the circus opens soon"  
  
Review Review Review also I am taking some liberties from the Lili plotline but only cause it makes it more interesting. Hmmm I am trying to decide if I should have the charcters actually be demons and stuff. Also other Inuyasha charcters will show up in later chapters so don't worry. Let me know Byes foolycoolyshippo. 


	4. The Wire

Kay you know the deal I don't own Inuyasha or Lilli. So don't sue me. Also if there are major errors in this chapter I am sorry I tired to get this out for my devoted readers as fast as I could. On with the story.  
  
Puppet  
  
The wire  
  
A few hours later Kagome found herself watering at the Diner and show the circus had. The time seemed to have gone by in a blur to Kagome. After walking for what seemed like forever they had finally reached the circus. The circus had set up on the very edge of the city. It was not a large circus but by no means humble. The big top was fairly large with its bright Yellow and orange stripes. It stood out against the years of dirt and filth that seemed to litter the city. In a way it seemed to glow with a promise of carefree indulgences and escape from the reality of life. 'I can only wish it would take my mind away and let me forget this pain.'  
  
Then heaven on earth aka Inuyasha approached. Inyuasha lead Kaogme to Keade the circus owner. Keade reminded Kaogme of a grandmotherly figure and looked somewhat out of place amongst the atmosphere of the circus. Inuyasha spoken behalf of Kagome and managed to convince Keade that she needed another waitress.  
  
After that she was handed of to one of the other waitresses named April so that she could get an idea of what was expected of her and her outfit for the night.  
  
Rushing back and forth to her assigned tables trying to remember all of the orders and keeping the hem of the red satin dress pulled down as best she could. When April had shown her the outfit she was expected to wear she was shocked. The red satin dress was probably only and inch from being indecent. It was way to short, tight all over and showed a little more cleavage then she would have liked but she needed the job so she didn't protest.  
  
Then the lights on stage went on and everyone in the audience started clapping.  
  
'Wonder what's going on.'  
  
Keade walks out on stage wearing a red circus master jacket and top hat (couldn't resist) "Ladies and Gentleman it's the moment you have all been waiting for! The Magician Inuyasha and his lovely assistant Kikyo have a grand show prepared for you. Without further ado I present to you The Great INUYASHA!"  
  
Off to the left of Keada a cloud of smoke appeared and out of it walked Inuyasha.  
  
'Oh my god he is so gorgeous!'  
  
Shortly after he walked out a woman who looked to be somewhere in her mid- twenties walked out. She was wearing a red sequined dress that reached all the way to the floor but had slits up to her thighs allowing her free movement.  
  
The show started and Kagome continued with her job except she was not giving it her full attention. She kept watching the act on the stage. She nearly spilled tea in one customers lap and was messing up the orders she actually managed to take. She went back to the bar to get a drink for one of her customers and stopped to watch the show.  
  
Currently the Kikyo lady was being sawed in half. She then turned to look at Inuyasha and his look of absolute seriousness on his face.  
  
*Then he looked up and looked at her and smiled. He stuck his hand out to her beckoning her to come to the stage Kagome walked to him and tuck his hand. He handed her a flower just like he did when she first meet him. Then he draped a sheet over her. When he pulled it away she found herself clothed in a dress like Kikyo's. He grabbed her hand and proceeded to dance with her. It was dancing only Kagome heard about. It was wild and filled with passion. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her*  
  
Loud clapping snapped Kagome out of her daydream. The show was over. She turned to get back to work but Keade called her over.  
  
"Child I am sorry to do this to ye but ye don't have what it takes to work her. With all the complaints I got ye were more trouble then ye were worth. I just can't have you standing around getting in the other girls way. I'll give you the tips and pay you earned for the night and you can stay the night on the grounds if you have nowhere else to sleep but after that I will have to send ye away. I'm sorry child." Then she walked away.  
  
Kagome just stood there shocked. 'I am fired. After only one night I lost my job. Stupid Stupid Stupid! Don't start crying. Go and change back into your clothes. Everything will be okay just calm down'  
  
Kagome walked out of the tent and headed towards the dressing rooms. When she was almost there she heard giggling and moans. The she saw it leaning against a street light was April making out and groping passionately with some guy. 'Wait a second he looks familiar? Oh my god it's Inuyasha!' Kagome felt the tears rolling down her face as she ran pass the couple.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from necking on Aprils neck "who was that?"  
  
"Just the new girl Kagome" moaned April  
  
"Kagome?" he stopped necking and looked after where the girl had run off to.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" asked April while rubbing her self against his body.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." Replied Inuyasha as he came out of his musings and went back to his previous activities.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome had made it back to the dressing rooms and was struggling to get her clothes on through her tears.  
  
'Why am I crying? Why does my heart hurt? Because you are alone. You hurt because you have no one you are empty. No one cares what happens to you. End your pain. Escape it. Then at least you might be able to be with your family. End it KAGOME! END OUR PAIN!'  
  
During all of her thought s Kagome had walk out of the dressing rooms and found herself standing under the high wire. She looked up at the lone wire in the night sky. It had to be at least 70 feet in the air. It seemed to shine amongst the stars inviting her to join it up in the air.  
  
She sat down her suitcase and put her hat on top of it. She stopped and looked around her. No one was around it was late and most of the circus workers were settling down for the night. She then pulled her hair up and pulled of her necklace. She laid it down in her hat and stopped to look fondly at the round pink charm on the chain. It had been a gift from her Grandfather. Some sort of family heirloom. He called it the Shikon No Tama. It was some relic from her family when they lived in Japan. She had planned to ask her Grandpa more about it but he was sent of to war and the next thing she knew he was dead. With that last thought Kagome's tears came back again with full force. She took one last look around her to make sure she was alone then she began climbing the pole.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped out of his trailer to finish packing up his puppets for the night. He stopped enjoying the cold and silence of the night while looking around him. That is when he saw her. The girl the Kagome girl she was standing looking up all most wistfully at the high wire. 'Strange girl' Then he noticed the tracks on her faces from tears. He moved closer to wear the girl was but still kept himself hidden. He watched as she sat down her suitcase and hat. The he saw her take of a necklace with pink sphere on it. 'What is this girl up to? She couldn't be thinking about killing herself could she?' He watched her stare at the necklace she put tenderly into her hat. Then he saw hear eyes start to shimmer and watched as a waterfalls of tears began to flow down her face. She glanced around her apparently making sure no one was watching then she started climbing up the pole. "Oh dear God! She is going to kill herself. I have to stop her" he whispered to himself he started to head for her then he stopped. 'Wait! Where do you think you are going? If you go to her she will probably just ignore you. Hell how do you know you aren't the one who drove her to this.' "What can I do?" he almost growled at himself then he looked over at the puppet stand. He quickly and quietly mad his way over and got underneath the black cloth on the back of the stand. "Pretty Lady! Pretty Lady!" Kagome heard a childlike voice talking she turned to see where it was coming from. She didn't see anyone. So she called out an almost silent "Hello?" "Down here pretty Lady" called the small voice.  
  
She looked to where the voice was coming from and she saw a small little puppet with shocking red hair and bright green eyes. She looked closer and realized it was a little fox boy.  
  
"Pretty lady why are you climbing that pole? There's nothing up there."  
  
She stared down at the little child then back to the wire above her.  
  
"I am really lonely will you come down and talk to me? PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!"  
  
Kagome stared down at the little puppet and found herself climbing down.  
  
Kay look I wrote a really long chapter. I hope you guys like. I don't plan to update until I get some reviews so far I only have two,. Which I am very grateful for. So if I get more reviews I will try to update soon. Byes foolycoolyshippo 


	5. The Singers

Kay you know the deal I don't own Inuyasha or Lilli. So don't sue me  
  
Puppet  
  
The Singers  
  
Sesshomaru could see through the almost sheer current that the Kagome girl had climbed down and was walking towards the puppet.  
  
Yay the pretty lady is going to talk to me!  
  
By this time Kagome found herself in front of the little fox boy with her hat in front of her and her suitcase and necklace besides her. He was a very cute little fox. He had on a navy little taxi hat (those flat hats) and light green sweater with navy Khakis.  
  
What's your name pretty lady? Mines Shippo so what's yours huh huh?  
  
Startled a tad Kagome muttered her name under her breath.  
  
What was that pretty lady?  
  
My name is Kagome.  
  
Kagome! That's a very pretty name for a very pretty lady.  
  
Kagome found her self blushing.  
  
So why were you climbing that poll Kagome?  
  
Kaogme froze and struggled to think of something to say.  
  
Oh ah....  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked that his suspicions were being proved true.  
  
Um I was just....  
  
Were you going to hurt yourself Kagome?  
  
Uh I? Kagome slumped her shoulders and looked to the ground in shame  
  
You were weren't you? I knew it. You feel alone. Like you have no one in the world right?  
  
Kagome was shocked this little boy seemed to be reading her like a book. She stared deep into his bright green eyes and felt her eyes begin to water.  
  
Yes. She chocked out through her tears which began to fail as her painful memories returned.  
  
Don't cry Kagome I will be your friend  
  
Huh? Really you would want to be my friend? Kagome said while rubbing at her tear streaked face.  
  
Sure! Who wouldn't? Your pretty and nice what else could I want in a friend.  
  
But you barely know me how can you be sure you will even like me.  
  
Oh I can tell trust me I am pretty good at reading people.  
  
Thank you Shippo.  
  
For what?  
  
For wanting to be my friend.  
  
Oh okay! Shippo smiled really broadly  
  
Kagome giggled at the sight of his smile.  
  
So what she would do now Shippo asked  
  
Um I don't know. Kagome said with a tinge of sadness.  
  
Are you still sad Kagome?  
  
No! Kagome said with the fakest looking smile he had ever seen.  
  
*She's is lying. Poor girl she is really messed up right now what can I do to cheer her up. Think man! I know! "  
  
How about we sing a song Kaogme.That always cheers me up  
  
Okay Shippo that does sound fun what song should we sing.  
  
You pick!  
  
Okay umm do you now the song Hi-lili, Hi-low?  
  
Who doesn't! You start and I will jump in okay!  
  
Okay! Here I go!  
  
A song of love is a sad song, Hi-Lili, Hi-Lili, Hi-Lo  
  
My god she has a beautiful voice. Sigh to bad I have to join in and can't enjoy it.  
  
A song of love is a song of woe  
  
Shippos sweet but strangely mature sounding voice joined in.  
  
'He is really good.' thought Kagome.  
  
Don't ask me how I know  
  
Unknown to the two friends there late night singing was attracting the curiosity of some of the other circus members.  
  
A song of love is a sad song  
  
For I have loved and it's so  
  
Sesshomaru noticed Kagome eyes starting to glaze over as if she was in deep thought and the beginning of a frown starting to mar her pretty face.  
  
'Pretty!? Where the hell did that come from! You have been calling her pretty this whole time. Shut up that was just to cheer her up. Sure it was. Go away! Fine but you can't fight the truth.'  
  
'Sesshomaru surfaced from his mental musings and had Shippo grabs Kagome's hands and began to rock them back and forth to the rhythm of the song.'  
  
'Good that made her smile.'  
  
I sit at the window and watch the rain, Hi-Lili, Hi-Lili, Hi-Lo  
  
Tomorrow I'll probably love again, Hi-Lili, Hi-Lili, Hi-Lo.  
  
By this time Keade had come out of her trailer and was standing in her robe watching the two oblivious singers with all of the other circus members.  
  
A song of love is a sad song  
  
For I have loved and it's so  
  
I sit at the window and watch the rain, Hi-Lili, Hi-Lili, Hi-Lo  
  
Tomorrow I'll probably love again, Hi-Lili----Hi-Lili----Hi-Lo.  
  
When the two reached the end of there song they both nearly had a heart attack when everyone started clapping and praising them.  
  
Sesshomaru: 'When did they get here? I didn't sense them was I really that unaware this isn't good.'  
  
Keade walked up to Kaogme and shook her hand.  
  
"Kagome my child you have a heavenly voice!"  
  
"Please Keade it's not that great. Kagome said blushing at all the sudden attention."  
  
"Yes it is child! As a matter of fact if ye could do this same thing every night I would be willing to let you stay on at the circus and pay you a decent salary for your skills."  
  
"I don't know what to say?" Stuttered Kagome.  
  
"Say yes Kagome!" yelled an excited Shippo. "Then we can stay friends forever!"  
  
"Okay Shippo for you I will stay and accept Keade's offer." Kagome said while smiling down at the young boy.  
  
"Yay!" yelled Shippo as he smiled like a jackal  
  
Everyone around began to giggle even Kagome.  
  
Keade even managed to laugh a little but stared at where curtain Sesshomaru was hidden behind.  
  
'I wonder what you are up to now Sesshomaru. Guess I will just have to wait and see.'  
  
Okay people who are reading this if any are ( Tell me what you think should I have the guys be demons are not it is up to you I can work it either way. So please review tell me what you think of the story and your answer to that question. Byes foolycoolyshippo 


End file.
